


"You need to grow up."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "You need to grow up."- Felicity to a very jealous Oliver :) if you're still taking prompts! unestablished!</p>
    </blockquote>





	"You need to grow up."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "You need to grow up."- Felicity to a very jealous Oliver :) if you're still taking prompts! unestablished!

"You need to grow up, Oliver! I am not some little girl!" Felicity fumed. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself on my date tonight! I don’t know if you realize this, but I had a life before all of this Arrow stuff. And don’t get me wrong, I love what we do here, but I had a life before all of this! I took care of myself then, and I can take care of myself now!"

"Felicity, please. Just hear me out," Oliver said calmly. "He’s taking you out to Central City. Who does that on a first date? It’s too far, and if something happens, it’ll take me time to get there and-"

Felicity sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. “Oliver. Please. Nothing bad will happen. Jason just wants to take me to his sister’s restaurant. It’s not my fault it’s located in Central City. What do you expect me to do?”

"Say no," He offered, shrugging. 

"Oliver-"

"Felicity, please," He pleaded, putting both his hands on her shoulders. He lowered his gaze to meet hers. "I can’t - I can’t have you that far away from me- from Starling. If something were to happen to you, and I couldn’t get to you in time… I could never forgive myself. Please."

She took a deep breath and sighed. “This isn’t just about me going to Central City, is it?” He sighed, his eyes still pleading, but didn’t respond. “Fine. I’ll call Jason.”

"Thank you," He whispered.

She grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed the number. “Hello? Jason, hey. Yeah, I’m sorry but I can’t make it to- Oh. Uh, no. That’s fine. Yeah, I totally understand. Yeah. Sounds good. I’ll see you soon.”

"What?" Oliver asked when she hung up. A smile spread across her face as she stuffed her phone and keys back into her bag. "Where are you going?"

"Jason doesn’t want to go to Central City either," She explained. "So he’s taking me out for Italian downtown instead."

"Felicity!" He groaned, sinking down into a chair. "That’s not what I-"

"What, Oliver? You didn’t want me going to Central City, and now I’m not."

"But you’re still going out with Jason?"

"Yes, I am. Now, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Oliver," She said, reaching for her coat.

"If he hurts you in any way-" He warned, standing up.

"Then you will be the second to stick an arrow in him," She promised.

"Second?"

"Yeah. You might have to let me borrow one of your arrows," She smiled before disappearing behind the door. 

"That’s my girl," he muttered, smiling to himself.


End file.
